The present invention relates a ventilation fan and, more particularly, to a bathroom ventilation fan, which has a compact size and, facilitates the performance of repair and maintenance work.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a bathroom ventilation fan according to the prior art. This structure of bathroom ventilation fan comprises a housing 1xe2x80x2, a fan motor 2xe2x80x2, and a centrifugal fan 3xe2x80x2. The housing 1xe2x80x2 has a wind box 11xe2x80x2, and a rack 12xe2x80x2 provided inside the wind box 11xe2x80x2. The fan motor 2xe2x80x2 and the centrifugal fan 3xe2x80x2 are mounted inside the wind box 11xe2x80x2. During a repair work, the rack 12xe2x80x2 must be removed from the housing 1xe2x80x2 at first, enabling the fan motor 2xe2x80x2 to be exposed to the outside. Because the rack 12xe2x80x2 is fastened to the inside of the housing 1xe2x80x2 with multiple screws, it takes much time to remove the rack 12xe2x80x2 from the housing 1xe2x80x2. Further, because the motor 2xe2x80x2 and the centrifugal fan 3xe2x80x2 are disposed at the same side inside the wind box 11xe2x80x2, the wind box 11xe2x80x2 must have sufficient space to hold the motor 2xe2x80x2 and the centrifugal fan 3xe2x80x2. Due to this reason, this design of ventilation fan is heavy and bulky.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a ventilation fan, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a ventilation fan, which has a compact structure. It is another object of the present invention to provide a ventilation fan, which facilitates the performance of repair and maintenance work. According to one aspect of the present invention, the ventilation fan comprises a case-like frame having an opening and a rib in the opening, a motor fastened to the rib inside the case-like frame, a face cover detachably covered on the case-like frame, the face cover having air inlets in communication with the opening of the case-like frame, a centrifugal fan fastened to the motor shaft of the motor and disposed outside the case-like frame, and a wind box detachably covered on the outside of the case-like frame over the centrifugal fan. According to another aspect of the present invention, the wind box is fastened to the case-like frame by a hooked joint.